1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement for a final drive unit including a differential and a pair of axle shafts for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved mounting arrangement of a final drive unit for automotive vehicles in which an enclosure for receiving a differential case is arranged adjacent a longitudinally-mounted type engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, in the case of four-wheel drive vehicles on which an internal combustion engine is longitudinally mounted at the front of the vehicular body, a transmission is connected to the rear portion of the engine, and an enclosure for receiving a differential case is arranged beneath an oil pan of the engine. The transmission is connected to a final drive unit including the differential case and a pair of axle shafts via a propeller shaft and joints. The axle shafts extend horizontally to pass through openings formed in the side walls of the enclosure of the final drive unit to project therefrom. The ends of the projected portions of the axle shafts are connected to front-right and front-left wheels via joints, respectively.
In such a mounting arrangement or structure, the total height of the engine becomes relatively high so that the position of an engine hood becomes relatively high since the final drive unit is arranged beneath the oil pan of the engine. Therefore, such a mounting arrangement can not be applied to a low profile automotive vehicle.
In order to overcome such a disadvantage, Japanese Patent First (unexamined) Publication (Tokkai Sho.) 61-105217 discloses an improved mounting arrangement in which an enclosure for receiving a differential case is arranged adjacent an engine. In this arrangement, the enclosure is connected to the side wall of an oil pan, and a pair of axle shafts extend horizontally to pass through openings formed in the side walls of the oil pan.
However, there is a disadvantage in that such a mounting arrangement can not be applied to automotive vehicles other than vehicles which are wide enough to mount a lower link of a suspension system at a location adjacent the enclosure of the final drive unit, since the enclosure of the final drive unit occupies a relatively large space at a location adjacent the engine. If such a mounting arrangement is applied to a vehicle having a narrow width, the length of the lower link must be shortened, which degrades driving stability.